Choice
by Ellesar Berry
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama tampan, sama-sama sexy, sama-sama kuat. Tentu saja mereka adalah si kembar Uzumaki. Tapi masalahnya mereka menyukai orang yang sama juga. Warn: OOC, AU, sho-ai/BL, Narusasu. DLDR. Review please.


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warn : BL, OOC, AU

1

2

3

Begin

* * *

"Kyuu, apa kau lihat buku matematika ku?" Tanya seorang pria blonde.

"Nope" jawab kembarannya, namun dengan warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda. Jika yang satunya berambut blonde, berkulit tan sexy, dan bermata biru jernih. Maka, kembarannya berambut orange, bermata merah kehijauan, serta berkulit putih.

Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kumis kucing dipipinya, bertubuh tinggi dan berisi. Sama-sama berandalan sekolah dan juga mereka menyukai orang yang sama.

"Ya, sudah aku duluan ya, Nii. Mau jemput my beloved Sasuke dulu" kata Kyuubi si rambut orange dengan senyum liciknya.

"A...apa? Hei! Tunggu! Ini giliranku menjemputnya!" Sergah Naruto, matanya memicing tajam dan dengan segera ia mengambil kunci motornya bergegas untuk menjemput pujaan hatinya. Buku matematika-pun terlupakan.

* * *

Suara mobil Kyuubi dan motor balap Naruto bersahutan. Saling memacu berusaha menyalip saingannya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Naruto pagi ini.

Kyuubi tiba lebih dulu dan parkir tepat di depan sang uchiha bungsu.

"Hai, cantik. Ayo masuk." Kata Kyuubi sombong.

"Aku tidak cantik, Baka. Mana Naruto? Bukankah dia yang menjemputku hari ini?" Tanya bungsu Uchiha.

"Sama saja kan. Toh dia kembaranku. Ayo, nanti terlambat!" Elak si rubah.

Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha ini memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menaiki mobil Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi pun langsung memacu mobilnya.

Ckiiit

Naruto tiba di kediaman Uchiha dan melihat mobil Kyuubi telah menghilang di pertigaan jalan. 'Sial!' Batinnya.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuubi yang memegang tangan Sasuke sambil menyetir.

Sasuke diam, ia memandang wajah tampan Kyuubi yang terluka.

"Sas, kau tahu kan. Aku dan Naruto sama-sama mencintaimu. Bisakah kau memilih diantara kami?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia amat mencintai Sasuke dan ia tahu, Naruto pun begitu. Diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kyuu, kalau aku memilih Naruto apa kau mau melepasku?" Balas Sasuke. Wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya mengeras, mata elangnya menyipit tajam.

"Tidak akan, kau itu harus jadi milikku Sasuke!" Geram Kyuubi. Genggamannya mengerat.

'Begitu juga Naru, Kyuu' batin Sasuke lirih. Sudah beberapa bulan berjalan seperti ini, ia teramat lelah dengan kelakuan si kembar.

Semenjak mereka bertemu empat bulan yang lalu, mereka terus bersaing mendapatkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menjadi korban sebenarnya saat itu tidak memilih siapapun diantara mereka. Tapi entah kenapa keesokan harinya, mereka secara bergilir menjemput bahkan mengajak Sasuke keluar.

Tapi berbeda sekarang. Hatinya telah dapat memilih. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan Konoha city yang padat.

* * *

Naruto sudah sampai lebih dulu di Konoha Gakuen, jas almamaternya ia sampirkan dimotornya. Menunggu kembarannya serta pujaannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan melihat Naruto memandang garang ke arahnya.

"Teme, apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar, heh?" Tanya Naruto jengkel begitu jarak keduanya sudah dekat.

"Kau sendiri yang telat menjemput, Dobe! Jangan salahkan aku!" Gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Huff, baiklah, baik! Aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, maafkan aku." Inilah sifat yang disukai Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Ia hanya melunak terhadap Sasuke saja meski ia berandalan.

Sasuke merona ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya untuk berdiri lebih dekat. Naruto memandang Sasuke intens, sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka Sasuke dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Ia berjanji Sasuke, hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Mereka berdiri amat dekat, sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. Saling menghirup udara yang sama dalam diam, memandang intens mata orang yang dikasihi.

"Ehemm, Sasuke ayo kita masuk kelas" tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke ditarik dengan kasar oleh Kyuubi. Sasuke mendengus tidak suka, dan menepis tangan Kyuubi.

"Kau pikir aku mainan yang bisa kau bawa kemana-mana, Kyuu?" Tanya Sasuke mencibir kemudian melangkah meninggalkan si kembar.

Kyuubi melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, ia cemburu pada Naruto. Kenapa hanya kepada Naruto wajah Sasuke bisa tersipu seperti beberapa saat yang lalu?

"Hpffhh...hahahaha" tawa Naruto memecah lamunan Kyuubi. "Sudahlah, Kyuu. Apa kau tidak melihat Sasuke juga mencintaiku?" Kata Naruto kemudian.

Kyuubi mendecih dan membiarkan sang kakak tertawa-tawa. Ia memasuki koridor dan seketika itu juga para siswa menyingkir memberikan jalan untuk Kyuubi.

"Kau ini, kenapa suka sekali membuat kembaranmu jengkel, Naruto?" Tanya sebuah suara dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat 'senpai'-nya yang juga kakak Sasuke berdiri dengan gagah dibelakangnya.

"Itachi" tawa Naruto terhenti, air mukanya berubah serius. "Itu karena kau tidak juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada rubah itu" lanjutnya.

"Dia butuh waktu, Naruto." Kata Itachi datar, menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyulut rokok yang bertengger dibibirnya.

"Cih, dia harus sadar. Kalau Sasuke itu milikku!" Geram Naruto dan menendang kaleng yang langsung mengenai dinding disebelah Itachi.

Itachi mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku terluka" kata Kyuubi setibanya dikelas dengan wajah memelas.

"Jangan bodoh, Kyuu. Kelas sudah dimulai." Bisik Sasuke tanpa memandang Kyuubi.

"Sas, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi, mengacuhkan Kurenai-sensei yang telah menyapa kelas.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, dan menghela nafas lelah, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau meny-

AUCCH!"

"Kyuubi! Jika kau tidak memerhatikan pelajaranku. Keluar Sekarang!" Gertak Kurenai-sensei yang mulai mengambil spidol lagi siap untuk dilemparkan lagi.

Kyuubi mendesah, membaringkan kepalanya dimeja. Tidak peduli ancaman guru cantik di depan kelas.

Sasuke melirik kursi kosong disebelahnya, pojok dan dekat jendela, 'Kemana si Dobe itu, tadi kan dia berangkat?'

* * *

Skip Time

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun! Ini aku bawakan bento untukmu" gadis berambut pink tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan Sasuke-kun! Itu beracun! Punyaku sajaaa!" Kata gadis lainnya yang mendorong gadis pink tadi.

"APA KATAMU, INO-PIG?!" seru gadis itu kesal.

Sasuke diam-diam pergi meninggalkan para gadis itu bertengkar. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badan, namun mata rubi dan rambut orange serta cengiran lebar menyapanya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita makan siang!" Ajak Kyuubi menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak Kyuu, aku tidak lapar!" Jawab Sasuke berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuubi.

"Kau harus makan, Sas!" Gertak Kyuubi.

BUUAAGH. Sasuke memukul wajah Kyuubi dengan keras. Menendang perut Kyuubi agar genggaman sang rubah terlepas.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku, Kyuu" geram Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi tak mau melepaskan Sasuke, malah memeluk pinggang dan mengunci dagu Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Sasuke, wajah marahmu semakin terlihat cantik, tahu" bisik Kyuubi di telinga Sasuke kemudian menjilatnya.

"Kyuubi, berhenti! Ini ditengah koridor!" Geram Sasuke memberontak, wajahnya memerah marah.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" Kata Kyuubi lagi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Namun kita kedua bibir hampir bersentuhan. Kyuubi terpelanting kebelakang.

Punggung Kyuubi membentur tembok dengan keras, sebuah pukulan kembali menyapa wajahnya mengenai rahang atas Kyuubi.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan Kyuubi dengan seragam berantakan, wajahnya mengeras, mata birunya menyipit tajam. "JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYENTUH SASUKE SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Kyuubi mulai memasang kuda-kuda hendak membalas pukulan kembarannya.

"Kyuubi! Cukup!" Teriak Sasuke melerai si kembar ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kyuubi kau harus sadar! Aku mencintai Naruto, bukan kau! Meski kalian kembar tapi kalian berbeda!" Ucap Sasuke.

Kyuubi shock, ia memandang kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto dengan wajah terluka. Ia meludahkan darah yang menggenangi rongga mulutnya.

"Kau bodoh, Kyuu." Kata orang yang muncul tiba-tiba dikoridor sampingnya.

"Huh, tahu apa kau, keriput?" cibir Kyuubi pada Itachi.

Itachi memijat belakang lehernya dan tersenyum licik, "aku tahu sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu"

Kyuubi memandang tajam ke arah Itachi yang masih tersenyum. "Beritahu aku" perintahnya.

* * *

"Kyuubi keterlaluan! Aku muak dengan kelakuannya!" Geram Naruto. "Apa kau terluka, Sasuke?" Tanyanya melembut.

Sasuke menggeleng. Sekarang mereka berada diatap, Sasuke menyesali perlakuannya pada Kyuubi, 'pasti saat ini Kyuubi terluka' pikirnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut. Dan ketika Sasuke menoleh padanya, ia berikan senyuman charmingnya. Langsung saja rona merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah membela dan memilihku, Teme" ucap Naruto dengan suara baritonnya yang lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk malu, tangan Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke. Kemudian menepuk pelan pipi putih mulus itu.

Naruto membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Akhirnya Sasuke telah memilih.

* * *

"Bagaimana Kyuu? Puas?" Tanya Itachi ketika Kyuubi menutup pintu atap yang terbuka sedikit.

Kyuubi menggeram kesal dan melewati Itachi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan senpai-nya. Sebelum ia berbelok ditikungan, ia pukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok dihadapannya untuk melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

Itachi masih tersenyum tenang memandang kepergian Kyuubi, "Rubah liar" katanya tenang sambil menyulut rokoknya.

E N D

Gaje. Gaje. Gaje.

Hai, ini oneshoot pertama saya. Salam kenal. Sebenarnya sih mau update lanjutan multichap saya...tapi karena reviewnya masih sedikit. Saya selingi oneshoot dulu ya :)

Sengaja pendek karena untuk uji coba. ^^

Silakan reviewnya, saya masih butuh banyak belajar dari senpai-senpai sekalian *bow90°

Let's REVIEW


End file.
